Kid has to Choose
by SilverRose2301
Summary: It's Liz or symetry!  Kid faces his biggest fear.  One-shot that could turn into a series about our favorite meisters & weapons facing their fears if enough people ask for it. T because of mild swearing and a little blood.


**Author: I do not- I-I-I- I don not own- *sob***

**Kid: What she's trying to say is that she does not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. **

**Patty: Heehee!**

Death the Kid pushed the chain link gate and its noisy hinges sounded ridiculously loud in the silent, deserted night. He rolled through the abandoned fair ground on his skateboard. Krrrrrrrr. A normal mission like any other. How was Kid supposed to become anything higher than a one-star meister with ridiculous missions like this? He sighed. Kid didn't notice Patty's babbling from her pistol form in his right hand. Something about wanting to go on the ferris wheel or see the sideshow's dancing bear in a tutu which was advertised by bright colorful signs… Unfortunately, he also didn't notice the slobbering maniac coming his way.

"Kid, watch out!" screamed Liz from his left hand. He whirled around to see a figure leap at him from the top of a nauseatingly bright colored building. The thing was hit with one, two, three, four blasts before Kid was forced to dive to the ground to avoid being crushed by its massive body. The two enemies got up slowly, studying the other wearily. The man, no thing, definitely a thing had gray sickly skin that hung loosely on his undernourished frame, the creature only hungered for souls. One eye socket was empty, crusted with blood and surrounded by deep cuts and shredded flesh-Kid guessed something had clawed it out, possibly even itself- while the other eye glowed red with madness and hunger. It had a spike ball on a chain, how cliché, that it swung around lazily, cackling to itself. Kid watched the thing's body jerk around like a puppet as its cackling grow louder. It dove at him sloppily and Kid dodged the charge with ease.

Kid continued to dodge for a while. He was waiting for the perfect opening, looking for a weakness, and wearing the thing out. But also a part of him he would never admit to just wanted to egg it on and take out all his frustration by toying with the foolish creature. The creature's frustration visibly grew and as it attacked harder Kid was forced to let off a few shots.

"Kid, let's not drag this out any longer. Kid? Come on, let's just finish this," said Liz nervously. Kid wasn't paying attention though. The fight continued and he continued to ignore Liz. It lunged at Kid and he delivered a roundhouse kick to the monster's chest, probably breaking a few ribs. The thing crashed into the colorful funhouse it had originally attacked from, creating a hole through a painted clown's face. Kid waited as the thing struggled to dislodge itself from the wall.

"Kid, watch out there's another one!" His brain didn't register this in time and the next thing he saw as he turned around was blood. It was not his blood. He would wish it had been his blood.

A second kishin egg had snuck up on the meister and Liz did what any weapon would do: she put her meister before herself and returning herself to human form shielded him with her own thin body. The second creature's claws pierced her and it struggled to remove them from the young weapon. She whimpered in shock as she fell into Kid's arms and blood splattered both of them. Patty was shocked into silence for probably the first time ever. Kid was shocked for a moment, only a moment, before his reaper instincts kicked in.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! I have to end this quickly now and get Liz some help. But fighting only with Patty will make me asymmetrical. I can't do it. I'll have to fight with out using a weapon. Except that would take too long and then it would be too late! Liz will- no she can't. I can't lose her. I lo- care about her too much and I would be asymmetrical forever without her so I might as well suck it up and fight asymmetrically just for now._

All of this raced through his mind in an instant. His decision was clear.

"Patty, soul resonance!"

"What," Patty was shocked "but, but you'll be asym-"

"Don't say it! Just- arg, come on, we have to!" He said, grinding his teeth, using all his will power on not collapsing to the ground and succumbing to a mental breakdown. Patty transformed and resonated with Kid with some difficulty. Kid found it harder to resonate with just Patty even though it should have been easier: Liz was like the link between Kid's and Patty's souls, the soul they could both easily resonate with, a neutral and (usually) calm soul that could bring two wild and eccentric souls together. 

"Resonance stable. Noise um 2.5 percent. Black needles are fully charged for the soul wavelength. Feedback ready in uh…now. Ready to Fire!" Patty mumbled all but the last part. The monsters stood together and looked at each other quizzically, not realizing their eminent demise. A single blast hit the two kishin eggs with more force then necessary due to the insane anger of the reaper and his weapon. There was no satisfaction in killing them though, Liz could still die. Kid pressed all the gauze and bandages in the first aid kit to Liz's wound hastily before picking her up and carrying her to the nearby gas station. Patty retrieved the two sickly red souls and followed them.

Under the blaring lights at the empty gas station a bloodstained reaper carried a bloodstained girl at near one in the morning. Kid realized he must have looked like an insane serial killer when the lone clerk shot almost 12 feet in the air at the sight of him entering.

"Do you have a phone?" The man whimpered and pointed to one hanging on the wall. Kid dialed.

"9-1-1 What is your emergency?"

Kid and Patty spent the rest of the night in the ER waiting. At first Kid and Pattie stayed awake, alert and occasionally one of them would get up to pace. Patty went back and forth between laughing, saying it would all be ok and sobbing uncontrollably. They were both relieved when a nurse came out to reassure them that Liz would be fine but they still could not see her. The nurse told them to go home but they were nowhere near the DWMA and neither of them wanted to go very far away from Liz. Kid sat for a very long time with Patty lying asleep, her head in his lap. He felt considerably less worried but he still felt at fault and guilty and just altogether like worthless trash.

At around nine o'clock Kid gently lay Patty's head on his seat and got up to find her some food and some coffee. When he came back she was gone. He almost snapped, he was very tired, except a nurse told him his 'girlfriend' had been allowed to go see her sister. Kid was about to explain that Patty was more like his sister, daughter or even his puppy than his girlfriend and that it was Patty's sister Liz who he had affections for but he realized he didn't really care and was more concerned with seeing Liz. He was directed to her room but once there he hesitated before entering. How could he face her? Kid decided he at the very least owed her an apology and trudged into the room, his legs suddenly turned to led.

Patty had been giggling and hugging a tired and bandaged but smiling Liz when Kid entered the room. Patty upon seeing him kissed Liz on the cheek, skipped over to Kid, took the food, winked and left them alone. He stood there in silence for a moment taking her in. She looked so pale and that frightened him and made his stomach drop. Even though she looked immensely tired and worn down he still found her beautiful and he knew he was going to miss her. He would miss Patty too. His heart was breaking in half, his whole world crashing down but he knew he had to go through with it for their sakes. He had to give them the option.

"Liz I am so sorry and I understand if-," Kid blurted out

"Kid stop," said Liz

"No," he said firmly "it was my fault you got hurt and I am deeply ashamed of myself. I understand if you and Patty would like to leave and find a new meister. You should not feel obligated in the slightest to stay with such worthless trash as me." Kid's voice cracked slightly as he spoke. Liz was shocked.

"Are you- are you saying you're getting rid of us. We're a team, Kid! Patty and I we- we love you!" tears traced paths down her cheeks and it made Kid feel even worse "We are proud to be your weapons, a reaper's weapons. I was proud to sacrifice myself for you! I would have-I would die for you if I have to! You're not getting rid of us that easily and you're a fool if you think you are!" Neither of them spoke for a minute. Kid smiled slightly.

"Good… I am still sorry though for being foolish and putting you in that situation."

"I forgive you. You made it up to me when you got over your fear of being asymmetrical long enough to kill the kishin eggs." She smirked. Kid flinched at the word 'asymmetrical' but smiled. Before he could lose his nerve he strode over and kissed her on the forehead, causing them both to blush madly. He was sitting in the hospital chair next to Liz's bed, holding her hand when Patty came back with…Sid and Naigus? Their handholding did not go unnoticed by the three who entered. Niagus beamed, Sid tried to suppress a smirk and Patty ran around in circles happily.

"An adult had to come to check Liz out of the hospital because she's a minor and Lord Death couldn't come. Blackstar, Soul, Tsubaki and Maka all wanted to come with us but Lord Death refused," Naigus explained.

"When I was alive I would travel far to bring back a fallen comrade. That's the kind of man I was." Naigus rolled her eyes and began to fuss over Liz.

Kid stood with Sid outside of Liz's room at a desk, only half paying attention, as Sid signed a bunch of forms. Apparently Sid and Naigus had been made Liz and Patty's legal guardians for convenience. After he was done Sid turned to Kid.

"It's about time," said Sid. Kid grinned.

"What? That I got over my symmetry issues or realized my feelings for Liz?" Kid asked. Sid chuckled.

"Both."

**Super long A/N: In character? I don't know. Anyways here's the young reaper himself and his beautiful weapons with a (not so) quick message!**

**Kid: you dare not review! (**_**Sexy awesome music) **_** Soul Resonance!**

**Liz: Resonance stable. Noise 2.7 percent. **

**Patty: Black needles are fully charged for the soul wavelength**

**Liz: Feedback ready in five seconds**

**Patty: Four Liz: Three Patty: Two Liz: One**

**Patty: Ready to fire!**

**Kid: Death cannon! (**_**more sexy and awesome music as you die. But at least you died symmetrically!)**_

**Patty: (poking your dead body with a stick) Heehee! Hey sis maybe we should tell them about that thing.**

**Liz: What thing? Oh that thing, right. But I don't want to! If we tell them then the author will- and I'll have to- Eeek!… fine!**

**Kid: (sigh) the author had an idea while writing this story to turn this into a series where in each chapter a main character has to face their deepest fear.**

**Patty: Like you just faced yours Kid!**

**Kid: Yeah…**

**Patty: facing being asym-**

**Kid: Don't say it!**

**Patty: Heehee!**

**Liz: (Sigh) So maybe he isn't entirely over it… Anyways the author will only make it into a series if you review and ask for it. So review! … But you don't really want that right! Sounds boring and uninteresting to me!**

**Kid: Tch. You just don't want to face your fear of ghosts and monsters.**

**Lizzy: (fuming) You're only cocky because your chapter is done and you don't have to face your fear anymore!**

**Author: (intervening) Yep! They pretty much summed it up! Oh and was Kid's fear really of being asymmetrical or losing Liz? There is a difference! What do YOU think?**


End file.
